historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Ratonhnhaké:ton
'Ratonhnhaké:ton '(4 April 1756 – 12 December 1840) was a native of the Mohawk tribe of Kanien'kehá: ka and the leader of the colonial branch of the Brotherhood of Assassins in the years of the American Revolutionary War. Following the death of his mother, Connor joined the colonial branch of the brotherhood of Assassins. Connor became responsible for the destruction of the main American Templars and the death of his father and Grand Master Haytham Kenway. After the end of the revolution and the death of his mentor Achilles Davenport, Connor became the new leader of the American Brotherhood training his son Duncan to continue his mission. Early life Youth Ratonhnhaké: ton was born April 4, 1756 by a relationship between the English Templar Haytham Kenway and Native American Kaniehtí:io. Despite being aware of who his father was, he never met the behest of his mother, who grew up with him in the village of Kanien'kehá tribes: ka mohawk in the border valley. Here was accepted even though he was the son of a white man, growing up assimilating the language and Native American culture; mother also taught him to speak English. He growing befriended a young man named K anen'tó: kon, which soon became his best friend. The November 2, 1760, when he was just four years, Ratonhnhaké: ton came out of the village along with other children to play hide and seek. After winning a first round by seeker, he fell to Kanen'tó: kon take his place and then hid inside a sheaf of dead branches. However it was soon attacked by a group of Templars led by Charles Lee who gave him a tripped causing him to fall to the ground, looking for a temple of the First Civilization who knew near the village. He asked him, threatening to kill him if he had not revealed the location of his village. Proved indisposed to work though, Ratonhnhaké: ton told Lee that one day would find him - implying its intention to assassinate him. So the child fainted because of a blow to William Johnson, shortly after waking and reaching his village, set on fire. So he tried to save his mother, who however died crushed by a house after telling his son to be strong and that he loved him. Begining and joining at the Assassins In the following years the village of Ratonhnhaké: ton was rebuilt, and the boy continued to grow in the belief that the person responsible for his mother's death was Charles Lee - not knowing instead that started the fire was the then Colonel George Washington, as a final act of his service in the French and Indian war. The young Mohawks in particular is repeatedly asked why his people did not join the other Kanien'kehá: ka to repel the advance of the white man who wanted to drive them from their lad. The October 4, 1769 Ratonhnhaké: ton attended a joke hunting along with Kanen'tó: kon, and then return to the village and take a leading role in the ceremony of the great mother Oia:ner. The older woman allowed him to wield a crystal ball to his property, convinced that through a spiritual journey the young man would have found an answer to his doubts. So Ratonhnhaké: ton entered the Nexus, where he met Juno. This made him take the eagle guise, showing him how the Templars would lead the world to ruin if they had not intervened: they would have violated an ancient temple of the First Civilization. So Juno showed him the symbol of the Brotherhood of Assassins, ordering him to look for a man who represented him and be trained by him. Expelled from Nexus, Ratonhnhaké: ton awoke from a river. So he obtained from the great mother's permission to go and directions to the house of his future mentor. For about three weeks, Ratonhnhaké: ton continued to travel to the lands east of the Mohawk Valley, confessing to himself that the haste that had prompted him to leave was soon gone; But he kept his belief that the mission entrusted to him was a way to protect its people and not a personal desire. So on October 28 he reached the estate of an elderly man who OIA: ner had told him of his mother as an old ally. But when the young Mohawks showed up at the house of the latter doing the training request and initiation into the Brotherhood, he was coldly rejected and he was ordered to leave. Indisposed to give up, the boy spent the night in the stables, trying again to convince the elder Murderess the next day. The man, however, rejected him again, knocking him down and putting him cornered after it caught while infiltrating his house from the balcony. Stubborn to convince the elderly to train him, he returned to his camp to the stables with the intention to insist until he got what he wanted. However, during the night he was awakened by some bandits who wanted to rob Murderess; therefore he faced them. Ratonhnhaké: ton killed them all with the tomahawk and knife fighter with the exception of their leader, who managed to overpower him. Fortunately, he was saved by Elder, who stabbed your hidden blades before the henchman and then the leader of the robbers. The senior who amazed of the courage and determination shown by Ratonhnhaké: ton, invited him to his house to hear him. The boy then told of his encounter with Juno and the mission of the mysterious entity had entrusted to him, seeing countered with the narrative history of the Brotherhood and their age-old war with the Templars. When finished, the old man said his name was Achilles Davenport, a time of powerful colonial Mentor branch of the Assassins. Then to the Indian he showed his old equipment from Assassins, telling him that he would eventually trained and introduced among his brethren. Training n the following months, Ratonhnhaké: ton underwent a hard training under the guidance of Achilles: not only learned combat techniques and special acrobatic of the Brotherhood, but also languages, logic, philosophy and arts to help him better understand the nature of the world. Early in the spring of 1770, Achilles and his student decided to go to Boston to buy the materials with which to repair the seal. They arrived with their chariot March 5; as they walked through the city, Ratonhnhaké: ton confessed that he was very fascinated by the city and the many opportunities it offered. Arrived near the City Hall, the Mentor decided to give his pupil a name that could be used between the settlers, so that its origins Kanien'kehá: ka were not immediately visible. Therefore he renamed with the name Connor in memory of his deceased son. Although contrary to mask his true identity, the young Murderess accepted the name and she went to a convenience store; there let the shopkeeper an address with the materials to be transported to his chariot and went back to Achilles. Together they made their way to the Old State House, where the British officer Thomas Preston was trying to disperse a group of citizens who had gathered outside the town hall in protest against the government of King George I of England. In the midst of the gathering saw Haytham Kenway, Grand Master of the Templars. Fearing his involvement in the protest, Connor decided to follow his accomplice intent to shoot a blank shot from a nearby roof, in order to trigger the alarm of British soldiers. Connor slew the soldier with the tomahawk before it implemented its plan, but seeing how his efforts were thwarted by Charles Lee, who fired a shot of an empty pistol from a house opposite. Startled, the soldier Hugh Montgomery ordered his companions to open fire on civilians, who began to flee. So Connor found himself designated by his father as the creator of the shot; Fortunately he managed to hide from the guards. Later he met Samuel Adams, who after teaching him to reduce his fame led him to a port to get it back to the summer. The day after the Boston event, Connor returned to the estate and rebuked his mentor for leaving him alone in the midst of turmoil, regardless of what might happen to him. Achille yet not sufficiently gave weight to the resumption of his pupil and gave him his old hidden blades. Shortly after the young Murderess saved a woodcutter named Terry from the flooded river; So convince he and his colleague Godfrey to settle in the surrounding areas with their families. In doing so they would have a stable accommodation, could sell their timber and above all, dearest thing to Achilles, contributed to the expansion and restoration of the estate. Subsequently, Achilles decided to present to Connor another of the few survivors of the colonial branch: the sailor Robert Faulkner. These showed the younger brother his ship, the Eagle, which ran aground in the bay of the estate. I decided to repair it and return it to the Brotherhood service three to Godfrey and Terry made a large order timber. So in 1773, after months of work, the ship and the estate were completely restored. Upon completion of the repair work, Connor - now promised Eagle captain - he was invited by Faulkner in a short test trip to Martha's Vineyard. There taught him the rudiments of navigation and the ship armed with new guns, even recruiting a core crew and officers of artillery David and Richard Clutterbuck; also they achieved one first encounter with the pirates fleet of British Royal Navy. After a few more weeks of browsing the two Assassins returned home. He returned to the estate, Connor was rebuked by Achilles for not having warned her departure. Nevertheless, soon after, the Mentor invited his pupil to descend into the hidden basement, which allowed him to finally wear the uniform Murderess in his possession. Worn clothes, the Mohawk learned from his teacher that traditionally the initiation of a Murderess was chaired by a ceremony, but recognizing that both did not take particularly to such formalities, Achille he only verbally accept the Brotherhood. Firsts missions In the months following its formal initiation into the Brotherhood, Connor underwent advanced training with Achilles, which he also granted the use of a larger equipment: among the weapons received from Mentor were substantially mining and knives launch of poison soaked. In between sessions of his workout, the Murderess devoted himself to various activities is aimed at increasing the estate and to restore peace in the surrounding territories, both for personal purposes. He wandered through the American frontier for the company of explorers and killed on behalf of the club of colonial hunters of animals become problematic for the locals - among them was a cougar that threatened the growth of his native village. Also in the border Warren convinced the farmers and Prudence to settle in the land of Achilles, so to increase the community and the economic productivity of the estate. also he attended to some stories of the famous pioneer Daniel Boone, often finding logical solutions to events that he considered paranormal. Connor also participated in a tournament organized by the best boxers in Boston, winning the first prize. Finally he completed some challenges for the club of thieves and occasionally visited the Masonic galleries that Adams had shown during the Boston Massacre. Also in 1773 he also devoted himself to play some contracts from pirate to board the Eagle: sank the British ships Leviathan and Windermere, respectively carrying a load and an emissary Templar. Henderson also protected the merchant by the Royal Navy. Plus one day, after having escorted a merchant schooner in the harbor of Martha's Vineyard, he had to destroy Fort Phoenix, which had been rebuilt and occupied by Templar militia. Toward the end of that year convince even the old sailor wooden leg to exchange a letter that led to a fragment of the treasure map that belonged to the legendary pirate William Kidd in exchange for some trinkets. The epistle took him to Fort Wolcott where he found the cell of the deceased official of Kidd, Lucky Lem, and took away the fragment; Finally he bombarded the fort and destroyed it. American Revolution Boston Tea Party Now fully aware of the current disagreements between the British Crown and colonies, and how they controlled the Templars, Connor decided to quickly complete his advanced training and prepare for the beginning of his real mission. He finished training 12 October 1773, when Achilles taught him to use the by rope dart, a weapon of the Brotherhood created by the legendary Shao Jun. That same day, the two assassins were visited by Kanen'tó: kon, who revealed himself as William Johnson wanted to buy the land on which stood their village. Deeply shocked by the news, Connor decided to start his war with the Templars stopping Johnson; So he planted a tomahawk on a pole as tradition of his people. He walked us towards Boston, saving along the way a young hunter named Myriam by poachers; the woman, then settled in the area to put service to the community of the estate his skills in hunting. The Assassin arrived in the city on November 6, meeting Samuel Adams at the port. Connor told him he was looking for Johnson and Samuel asked him to follow him to a meeting with men who could help him. They talked of slavery and how the people suffer badly the harassment of the British debt collectors, until they parted as Connor saw the debt collectors to attack a French Canadian citizen and Connor helped him kill the Redcoats who wanted to collect yet another tax. Shortly after he reached the tavern Adams of William Molineux, discovering that the chef of the house, Stephane Chapheau, was the man helped a little earlier. From these, the Murderess knew that his target is getting rich by smuggling tea, favored by high taxes. Convinced of the fact that the proceeds from the sale of tea would be used by the Templar to buy the native lands, Connor joined the Sons of Liberty to stop smuggling. So he explored Boston in search of Johnson smugglers, killing them and destroying the contraband cargo that were retreating from the port. In the following days interrupted deliveries already in place on the advice of Chapheau, eliminating some debt collectors Templars. Finally, on December 3, Connor and Stephane eliminated along with the Templar who controlled the central district of Boston, whose men had robbed the French chef. After this act, Chapheau was recruited into the Brotherhood as the first adept Connor. Thirteen days later, Connor met Molineux and Stephane front of the Old State House Meeting to speak with Adams; this one left the meeting in progress by giving a signal to the Sons of Liberty. With them, Connor decided to go back to the harbor to destroy the last boxes of contraband that Johnson had made imported from England. Their plan was successful despite the intervention of the redcoats; Connor also threw a crate that Adams had reserved right in front of Johnson's eyes, he watched helplessly as the end of his plans. Connor, however, decided not to kill Johnson, convinced to have stopped altogether; Achilles shared his choice when he reported it to him, claiming that he would pay the consequences. In fact, six months later, Kanen'tó: kon returned to the estate very alarmed, revealing to his friend that the Templar had recovered a roundabout way the necessary amount to the purchase of the land and that he had just summoned the Mohawk chiefs and the leaders of the Iroquois Confederacy to treating the deal. So the Murderess headed to Johnson Hall, where after receiving some instructions from Kanen'tó: kon, infiltrated the area, killing the mercenaries he met. Connor climbed onto the roof of Johnson Hall and from there he saw how Johnson was dealing with the Indians. Connor Johnson assassinated in flight in the middle of negotiations. Finally she escaped by jumping from the cliff that overlooked the area and returned to the holding confident that his people were now safe from the Templars. Begin of the war Shortly before fleeing from Johnson Hall, Connor had looted from the corpse of the Templar a letter addressed to the British Major John Pitcairn army. The letter contained the order to destroy the supplies and the supplies Patriots, which prompted the young assassin to speculate how the Templars helping the Crown. Therefore Pitcairn appointed as his new target. 10 But in the meantime, about the last months of 1774, he went to the island of Dead Chest to retrieve the second fragment of William Kidd map; Also recovered its legendary sword from Cerros ruins. Only when he was contacted by Paul Revere in the year following Connor began to give chase to Pitcairn, meeting its ally in its April 18 in Boston. There, William Dawes, Robert Newman and Revere himself informed him that the Templar he hunted was the first to march on Lexington to kill Samuel Adams and John Hancock of Concord and then to destroy the rebels' resources. Though it was only interested in killing the Templar, Connor had to accept the fact that he could not achieve it alone and agreed to go along with Revere to alert the rebels. Therefore he rode all night with Paul to alert the patriots militias, even surviving an ambush English. So they went into the house of Hancock at Concord, convincing him and Adams to flee the town. The next day go rapidly Lexington to support the John Parker military corps, which, however, sent him immediately to the rear of Concord commanded by James Barrett. These beginning was reluctant to accept the help of the Assassin, which nevertheless convinced him to entrust the command of the troops thanks to a document delivered to them by Parker. So Connor successfully repelled the troops of Pitcairn and killed many red coats, which, however, failed to assassinate given its immediate escape. On 15 June following, Connor participated with Adams to the first Continental Congress in Philadelphia. There after almost touched a fight with this Templar Charles Lee and having witnessed the appointment of George Washington as commander in chief of the new Continental Army, he learned from John Adams that Pitcairn was holed up in Boston, and that the only way that he had to approach the siege was led by general Israel Putnam from Bunker Hill hill. So the next day he went on Breed's Hill's Hill to meet the general, which, however, he said that Pitcairn would not have gone to the battlefield if it was not strictly necessary. Connor then decided to end the bombing of British ships at anchor off Charlestown by exploding their gunpowder reserves, succeeding to the astonishment of Putnam. He returned to the front patriot, the Assassin saddles that the sinking of the British fleet had forced the Templar to flank with his soldiers Moulton Hill. So across the battlefield in full swing, and released totally unscathed exploited a secondary way to sneak reach the Pitcairn field. Climbed a tree from there Connor hung himself from the rope dart . Listen to his last words, Connor took away a letter that alluded to a plot to kill the Templar Washington. After informing Putnam, who was ordering the retreat to avoid further losses after demonstrating that the Continental army could hold its own against the English one, Connor returned to the homestad. Templar conspiracy Uncovered a plot to kill the Templar General George Washington, Connor decided to work towards defending it at all costs: because even now he was convinced of how the Virginian commander was the only one able to keep up the colonial army and bring it to victory in the war. To make it easier for search then, Achille invited to seal the political Benjamin Tallmadge, son of his older brother and settlers spy. These turned out to Connor that the man charged with killing Washington would probably Thomas Hickey. So in June 1776 the two met at the gates of New York; Tallmadge explained Assassin Hickey was making small fortunes through its counterfeiters company. So they went together to the market in the Central District, and when they saw a merchant unmasked as a forger, Connor decided to follow him in the hope that would take him from Hickey. In fact, the forger and his companions took him right into the shop where Hickey accumulating laundered money from his criminal circle. But when he saw Connor break into the den, knowing that you gave to the native escape was an assassin of the Brotherhood. The Assassin was able to block it, but both were arrested by the patriots on charges of counterfeiting. Awakened in the prison of Bridewell after passing out, Connor saw Hickey moving into a more comfortable cell thanks to Lee, who however could not as Benjamin Tallmadge had accused him of plotting the murder of Washington. Determined to escape, Connor tried such a Mason Locke Weems, having learned by some inmates that he intended to escape from jail. In the hour of the next morning air, Connor spoke Weems, getting his confidence only after having explained the risks that ran Washington. These set forth her plan: once he put in a cell in the "pit" would have to steal the key to the guardian of the cell and replace it with a false, so that if you do not realize. To be "cast into the pit", but would have to start a riot. Connor followed the first part of the plan Weems, who managed and then fled from his cell. Later after thanking Weems, he reached its target of cell. However, within the cell he found the lifeless body of a soldier disguised in the clothes Hickey, who trapped the Murderess thanks to a Lee ploy. The two Templar revealed to him then that they had convinced the judicial assembly to sentence him to death on charges of wanting to kill Washington; Hickey also revealed that the execution would be celebrated the next day, and that at that moment he would have killed the commander - who was present at the execution. So Connor tried to attack Lee, vainly because the man was able to neutralize it. Then she remembered the day when he met for the first time the mohawk, laughing that he really kept the promise he had made to him. Eventually Lee Connor did faint, that the next day he was awakened by soldiers colonial escorted to the gallows that had been set up in the main square of New York. As he was being escorted, he noticed Achilles and the other Assassins recruited by him in the crowd, realizing that they had come to rescue him. However, after Lee pronounced sentence, the Assassins did not have time to save him. A knife was launched from an elevated position to sever the loop and save the Assassin. At that point Achilles gave him his tomahawk, telling him to stop Hickey. Connor pushed his way through the crowd and managed to mortally wound Hickey hitting him in the head before he could harm Washington or his bodyguards. Listen to the last words of the Templar, he was released from prison in Putnam and Tallmadge and replenished its weapons and tools. Knowing that the death of Hickey would not have definitely stopped the plot against Washington, Connor walked with Achilles in Philadelphia. There, on June 16, he witnessed the signing of the Declaration of Independence, but could not talk to the commander in chief, engaged in military actions. Following the advice of Achilles, the young man did not publicly revealed the existence of the Templars to the patriots. Terror of Biddle Some time after returning to homestad assassination Hickey, Connor received a request for help from Amanda Bailey, a friend of Robert Faulkner who had reported problems along the coast of Nantucket. Again the Eagle board the two Assassins were informed that the Templar Nicholas Biddle had been assigned command of USS Randolph ship and that for some time he delighted in destroying the colonial merchant along the routes of Martha's Vineyard. Their discussion was interrupted by some of the horizon cannon shots, which Connor saw come from Randolph and some English frigates that were attacking a merchant ship. So the Assassins intervened, saving the allied ship; Connor, then came to realize that Biddle was aimed at the Colonial Admiral role for the Templars. A few weeks later he learned that the latter would have to escort the French frigate Belladonna, laden with supplies for the Patriots. However he had deliberately abandoned the ship and its crew to their fate, so Connor was forced to reach it with the Eagle and to escort her up to his destination. The mission was accomplished despite the attack of a British fleet, which he discovered as Connor killing Admiral Templar place at his command, he had been sent from Biddle himself. In fact, immediately after the foiled attack, he saw the Templar away aboard Randolph. In March 1777 Connor, who was on the trail of Nicholas Biddle, located the Randolph in the Caribbean. The Randolph initially fled from the clash, chased from Aquila, to bring in an ambush: the Assassins were attacked by two vessels. After being sunk, Connor dismasted and boarded the Randolph. Confronted directly with the Templar, Connor initially collided with him on the deck of the ship. The explosion of a powder keg dropped the two into the hold of the ship, where they continued the fight. Connor Biddle fatally stabbed with his sword. The Templar claimed to have attacked the coasts of the colonies to eliminate dissidents and strengthen the power of the patriots, adding that he became admiral of self-interest, but because it was the only one who could really develop marine colonial. While Murderess was about to finish it, Biddle asked to go down with his ship. Connor chose to fulfill her wish and blew up the ship, ignoring protests from Faulkner to take the ship and add to their fleet. Collaboration with Haytham Always in the winter of 1777, Connor decided to disclose the plot in Washington that the Templars were orchestrating against him, however, encountering opposition from Achilles. After arguing bitterly with the latter the boy set off to Valley Forge, where the Washington commander had camped with the colonial army for the winter. He arrived there in the early days of the coming year, however, decided not to reveal anything about the war between the Brotherhood and the Templars; He is indeed offered to track down the physician Benjamin Church traitor, a traitor who had robbed the patriots of precious supplies, also in his list of targets. So he went to a church camp in the south of the Washington Council, so as to begin the search. However upon reaching the area, Connor was attacked from above by his father. The boy, however, was adept at free themselves from the opponent's grasp; The two then had a verbal confrontation in which the Templar sustained as he and his brothers were not supporting the crown, which he had done betraying Church. So he proposed to his son a truce aimed to kill with the traitor surgeon, Connor agreed. Then they tracked down and attacked one of the camps that mercenaries Church had established in the area, discovering that these hiding in New York. Then Connor was left alone to face the mercenaries, as his father had escaped him to meet the city itself, the boy reached on January 26. When he met again with Haytham, the Assassin headed towards the hideout with Church - an abandoned brewery. The two, however, stopped the way, engaging in a debate on the ideal of freedom that had their respective factions and who understand better the needs of the future nations between Lee and Washington. Both are not convinced of the other's ideas, the two reached the brewery. Aware that the uniform Assassin would have aroused suspicion, Connor was forced to kill one and steal his clothes. Lastly, the two infiltrated without problems in the building, where they thought to find their target. However, they discovered that Church had sailed with the load and that what before them was an impostor; So they were assaulted by a squad of mercenaries, which was easily beating by father and son. Interrogating the impostor, they learned that Church was directed to Martinique aboard a corvette, the Welcome. Finally they fled from the building set on fire by the mercenaries, embarking Aquila to reach their goal. Father and son reached Martinique in March 1778, finding that the Welcome Church had moored along the coast of an old island. Connor, then came in to inspect the load tries to steal patriots, when his ship was attacked by a schooner of the Royal Navy. By following the Assassin was able to find the fleet was escorting Church in England; He destroyed the fleet and neutralized the vessel at the head of it. But when he was about to board the ship, Haytham his father pushed him away from the helm taking the Eagle's control: violently rammed the enemy ship and climbed aboard in search of the traitor. Connor and his crew did the same, winning the deck guns after killing all three officers of the Royal Navy on board. Eventually the boy went into the hold of the ship, which to his surprise did not contain the goods of which he was looking. Then he reached the room where his father was pounding furiously on their target; consummate his revenge Haytham let his son give the final blow to their target. So speared his blade hidden in the abdomen of the traitor, who on his deathbed revealed the location of supplies Patriots and once his last words heard, she went to retrieve them with his father. End collaboration and Monmouth's battle Also eliminated Church, Connor returned to the estate: reconciled with Achilles and I talk to him about the mixed feelings he felt toward his father, hoping that their alliance determine union between the Brotherhood and the Templars. The boy went again to New York to meet Haytham. She met him on June 16, knowing now that his actions had brought the Templars on the pavement and therefore his father did not know the new plans of the British Army. Therefore they went to Trinity Church to spy on a meeting between the officers, kidnapping with a direct approach to learn more quickly information of interest. One of them initially managed to escape but was chased and recaptured by Connor and Haytham carried prisoners to Fort George - his headquarters. The Assassin then joined his father and handed him the last officer, who like the other two before him confessed that the senior British military command had moved to Philadelphia troops in New York, considered the key to winning the war. Haytham, then killed the officer; Connor protested the cold act committed by his father, who said to him in reply that keep them prisoners would only be a waste of time. Finally he vanished him to meet at Valley Forge. Connor reached Valley Forge on the night of June 17, deciding with his father to meet George Washington to inform the new British Army plans - despite Haytham was much more inclined to trust their findings to Lee. The Assassin, then reported the information to Washington, but by discovering a letter stolen by Haytham that the commander had ordered an expedition against his native village - because he had been told that they were collaborating with loyalists. Haytham moreover recalled that Washington had personally led the attack on the Indian villages during the French and Indian War. Connor knew, then, that Washington was the real responsible for the death of his mother eighteen years before. Upset about the discovery, the boy broke the alliance with his father, as had long been in possession of the information; it also accused of being responsible for the actions of Lee as Grand Master. Before leaving both warned that if they tried to follow him or to hinder it still would not hesitate to kill them. He took a horse the young man began to rapidly galloping towards the village, killing the messengers Patriots he encountered along his way. He reached the village, he went right away from Oia: ner: This informed him that Charles Lee had rallied all Kanien'kehá: ka to address the imminent attack of the settlers. Conscious enterprise suicide, personally stopped all Mohawk warriors. The final turned out to be Kanen'tó: kon, who firmly convinced of his friend's betrayal, attempted to kill him. Finding himself no other choice, the Assassin was forced to stab the throat his opponent. With his last words Kanen'tó: kon said that the next battle would take place in Monmouth and that the certain victory of the Crown would have decreed the salvation of their people. Despite bitterly thought that Native Americans would never be saved, Connor gave the last rites to his friend and started to walk towards the battlefield to save the Patriots from certain defeat. At dawn on June 18, Connor reached the outpost of Monmouth patriot, where the French Marquis de Lafayette Glbert du Motier was organizing the first line of defense border with New York. These also informed the Assassin that Charles Lee had upset the plans by ordering the soldiers to advance along the border of the hill - well aware that they would be more exposed to enemy fire lines. In fact, as soon as the redcoats launched their attack had suffered over, killing enemy soldiers in large numbers. To prevent other losses the Marquis ordered a retreat and left Connor a platoon of veterans and a cannon with which to slow the enemy advance, while he and the rest of the regiment would join Washington and the rest of the army. When ascertained to have caused enough havoc among the troops of the Crown, he also reached the colonial rearguard. There, he had a new dialogue with the commander Washington, which insisted the elapsed Charles Lee in favor of his dethronement to the role of commander in chief; Lafayette confirmed what the Assassin said, referring to the strange behavior of the greatest during the clash. West Point Connor eventually disappeared saying the commander to have helped him for the last time. However, he did not keep his word, when he agreed to the request in Washington to protect the greater Benedict Arnold: hero of the Battle of Saratoga and objective of a strong loyalist conspiracy to West Point - including fact that his death would have undermined the morale of the patriots turning the tide of war in the negative. Once all the loyalists infiltrated present strong killed, Connor began working under the orders of Arnold himself, performing escort duties and transport ammunition. During one of these He listened a discussion between the major and the officer John Anderson. These were agreeing the sale of West Point to the British General Henry Clinton. It discovered that the real traitor was Arnold, the Assassin follow the Official Anderson - later proved the John Adré commander. He managed to have him arrested by two patriots and to get to the epistle of Arnold, with which he accused the elder once presenting him. He particularly singled out the generous compensation in money and the ranking officer in the army of Corina he would receive if successful; Finally, he advised the arrival of Washington. Unfortunately an English attack on the fort prevented Connor to capture the traitor who fled aboard the Vulture. Connor killed during the great attack of the soldiers fighting on the front line. Killing tragic Gave his last help the army patriot, Connor spent the next year to develop a plan to infiltrate Fort George to kill Charles: he had been accused of treason against the fatherland and be punished by expulsion from the army command but spared from Washington - act of piety that Connor did not approve. then he tried to get help from the Lafayette Marquis; Meanwhile the Achilles health condition worsened, so much so that he was forced to forced rest. These are still very upset showed about a peace with Haytham, of which they had not received any news. French Marquis came in September, informing the Assassin that Count Francois Joseph Paul de Grasse was willing to help him in exchange for a naval support to the Marine nationale imminent clash with the Royal Navy to the Chesapeake Bay. Connor agreed, revealing the most valiant warrior in all clash for shooting down a British galleon completely alone. Returned from the team of Count de Grasse, the guy got three French ships disguised with English Color: doing so would set along the walls of Fort George, who would bomb to his signal to cover its infiltration. So through the tunnels that Masons had constructed under New York, entering the sharp and lighting the signal fire on the French ships. However immediately after performing a leap of faith he was wounded by the impact of a cannon. Nevertheless he reached the central courtyard, calling Lee and inviting him to address it. However he get there was his father, who began to strike with force the Murderess, who counterattacked immobilizing his opponent. The situation degenerated into a tough battle, in the midst of which they discussed on their respective ideologies and risks that entailed the freedom required by the Assassins. Finally Connor found himself with his father in strangle throat. Connor had fatally stabbed his father in the throat, strangled before finishing from his grip. Listen to the last words of his father, Connor came out strong in ruins. Final Assassination Returned to the estate after killing Haytham, Connor found the Achilles' lifeless body sitting in the chair. Mentor clutched in his hand a letter addressed to the boy in the script thanked him for having given hope and bequeathed the land in its possession and the clothes of John de la Tour, the first Assassin to arrive in the British colonies. After doing to celebrate the solemn funeral of Father Timothy, Connor became de facto the new leader of the colonial branch of the Brotherhood. So he passed around 1782 to seek Charles Lee, who became Grand Master of the Order of the Templars now in decline. She tracked him down in New York on October 1, during the celebration of the funeral of Haytham. The Assassin, however, could not get close enough to its target, since it was blocked by two mercenaries in the service of the latter. Furious, Lee vowed to kill him only after having destroyed everything he loved; So he did bring in a corner to make it crush. Connor broke free neutralizing all mercenaries, and interrogating one discovered that some men were recruiting Lee the captain of HMS Jersey. Thus he infiltrated the gigantic slave ship, discovering encounter the captain with the Templars that Lee was hiding at the Green Dragon Tavern in Boston. So Connor reached the tavern, identifying and torturing a mercenary of his target. These revealed that Charles wanted to take a ship to England, with the hope of reforming the Templars in that area. The Assassin showed him openly, putting it on the run. The chase between the two took place in a shipyard, but the dilapidated building meant that the two scurrying inside the vessel under construction. Connor in particular found himself wounded by a piece of impaled balustrade in his abdomen. Lee instead found only shaken but unhurt by the fall. After a short talk on his obstinacy, Connor fired a gunshot to Charles, taking it with food. Then he fainted and his target escaped again. Finally Connor recovered and found Lee in a tavern in Canestoga. Connor sat down at the table and Lee stabbed him in the chest and ripping a strange amulet once belonged to his father. Six months later, Connor returned to his village and found that his people had to emigrate to the west to a contract of sale, which decreed the village purchase by some merchants of New York. Wandering among the walls of his native village, he unearthed the crystal ball that in 1769 he was shown by the Great Mother. Taking it back in his hand, he returned to the presence of Juno, which ignoring the native protests for not being able to protect his people, gave him one last task. He would have to bury the Key where only "he" would find her. Connor then buried the amulet of his father in the tomb of Connor Davenport, the son of Achilles. On 25 November he went to New York to attend the departure of the last British ship. But despite its successes, Connor also noted the blacks slaves sold at auction, a clear sign of the strong racial differences still feel toward the people like him. Early life and deaths As the new leader of the colonial Brotherhood, Connor's job was to rebuild what Achilles had obtained at the time of the foundation of their branch membership. Thus he began to recruit legions of men willing to live according to the Creed; in particular one day he tried to recruit a maroon named Patience Gibbs: this had escaped from a medical Templar named Edmund Judge together with another group of slaves which he had put in charge. However, the girl refused the invitation of Connor in the Brotherhood, seriously injuring the mohawk. Failed in his attempt, he appealed to the sister Aveline de Grandpré, who had helped in the past. The Assassin of Louisiana in fact had more experience with Connor slaves - even had become a legendary liberating among the community of Maroons. Aveline was indeed successful in his mission, killing and convincing Judge Patience to follow her to the estate to be trained by the colonial leaders. In March 1808 Connor learned that the Haitian branch of the Brotherhood was revoked following the turmoil of the revolution that the Maroons had unleashed against their French rulers; therefore contacted their Eseosa leader, offering to train them in managing a revolution. In the years following Connor married a an unknown blond-haired woman, with whom he had several children. Later the two parted and his wife brought along their children. A few years later one of his sons returned to him and Connor trained him so that his son would in turn trained his successor to end slavery. So the legendary colonial Assassin lived his last days in solitude dying in unknown circumstances but very lively - as stated centuries later by Melanie Lemay. Category:Americans Category:Native Americans Category:Hashshashin Category:1840 deaths Category:Iroquois Category:Mohawk Category:People from New York Category:1756 births